He's All It
by Shy Spirit Kitty
Summary: Based off the film 'She's All That' After John Watson has been dumped by his girlfriend, Sarah, a bet is made. Can he make the freak in college, Sherlock Holmes, fall in love with him before graduation? AU M/M 'High School' Fic
1. Prologue: John

Sherlock (BBC) does not belong to me it belongs to the BBC. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle made the characters. She's all that is not mine. I make no money from writing this.

A/N- So I'm putting this up while I'm half asleep, i'll either scrap it, continue with it, or make it into a long one-shot.

_

* * *

Hey JW, just heard from Morality, Sarah went up to some Unie in Bath, better to let go, I heard the boy's up there don't like to share. Lestrade_

_John I'm so sorry about Sarah, I just heard an interesting development has taken place between her and some mystery guy. Keep me updated Molly's info is wearing thin. Mike _

It was official, he hated his best friends. John Watson threw the phone into his waste-bin and sank into his chair. Fucking immature pieces of crap, why couldn't they leave him in piece to think of more important things? He spotted the letters of approving university's behind his trusted Darwin books and felt a sense of uplifting pride.

But John Watson was far from content. The fortnight term was ending and ten short weeks after was the end of college forever and as Sarah had pointed out the end of their relationship. It wasn't that Sarah was a bad person, but more-so passionate and clingy; it had made John feel so secure about their relationship and his hope of it surviving the dreadful long-distance became solid and real.

It had been just this afternoon when Sarah had texted him 'it's over' with a sad face to add a more comical atmosphere; John was outraged, confused and very hurt especially when the calls went through to answer phone. He didn't need the added misery of his friends ill-thought out pity and their backstabbing remarks about 'the bitch'; after all he loved her, despite all the shit she put him through; she had been his ideal future wife and the potential mother of his unborn children.

With a sigh, John grabbed a fistful of golden locks and bent his head down. He didn't want to think any-more, especially about Sarah. John was not overly bad-looking and could gain near enough anybody's hand. Sarah although disregarded for her plain looks was one of the most desired girls in college thanks to her new money. John fell in love with gentle Sarah, the one before the money fell into her father's palms. Quite suddenly, Sarah had changed, turned against every innocent belief she had clung onto. Including the love she felt for John.

And in that moment when Sarah had broken up with him- not to his face- but over the phone; that moment finally made John understand that nobody could cure a broken heart.

* * *

It looked like a promising day to sit on the steps for once, the sun was out and the air was warm. John was previously sitting on the steps by himself thinking before he was joined by Lestrade and his friend Anderson who John could not stand frankly.

"Look at the legs on that one!" Anderson wolf whistled as a blonde passed him, only looking back to show him the finger.

"Bugger off Anderson, we've got more important things to do than watch you getting knocked out." Lestrade spat, settling down next to John and offering a sandwich to his friend. Anderson smoothed back his hair and glared as John accepted the sandwich thankfully.

"Piss off Lestrade, it's not my fault the ladies want me." Anderson grumbled winking suggestively to a passing brunette who immediately burst out into giggles.

John snorted and swallowed the rest of his sandwich.

"Thanks Lestrade" He said earning a pat on the shoulder and a gentle smile from the man beside him.

"Don't worry about it John, if you need anything I'm always here." Lestrade replied cheerfully, John smiled back gratefully. Lestrade was a kind hearted person, he often offered a hand to those in need and didn't judge people by how they looked, however he was often too kind hearted, claiming that there was some goodness in everyone, including Anderson who at that very moment sneered.

"How bout a new girlfriend?"

Enough was enough. John sprung to his feet despite Lestrade's protests.

"Why don't you piss off Anderson? I don't see you getting any yourself lately!" He hissed, feeling somewhat satisfied as Anderson sucked in his cheeks and proceeded to make a sharp comeback.

"I bet you didn't as well, seeing as Sarah found somebody else. To small John?" John stepped forward and raised his fist, Lestrade shielded them away from one another quickly.

"Enough Anderson! John think about what you're doing mate!" Lestrade yelled, Anderson giggled.

"Yes John listen to your boyfriend." He hissed and shoved Lestrade against John.

John caught hold of Lestrade who broke the embrace quickly. Anderson laughed.

"Can't even get hold of one person, dear me John!" John flushed.

"I can get anyone you choose!" John declared and Anderson's smirk grew.

"Is that a bet?"

* * *

_Why don't I upload these in the day? T_T_


	2. Chapter 1: the only one in the world

Disclaimer- The BBC own Sherlock, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle created Sherlock Holmes. I do not own, and I make no money from writing this; I am but a fan.

A/N: I just want to point out to everyone that although it's based on 'She's All That' it's not going to be exactly the same, bear that in mind before going 'That wasn't it the film!'. Also if you haven't noticed I have a learning disability and might miss out a word or put in the wrong word by mistake; it had been confirmed officialy and like always I'll warn you about my spelling and grammer.

Note to people that might be offended: If you work in a fast food restaurant I am not calling you thick, I'm just stereotyping and I mean no offence at all.

A nod to people with Autism. I might have Aspergers myself and a lot of people called me a 'freak' which is why I portray Anderson's character as a bit of a a-hole.

* * *

When Sherlock was a child he'd been told that everyone was beautiful in his or her own way; but nobody in this college thought like that. As foretold by many of his previous bullies in school (most of which now work full-time in fast food restaurants), he was still the unpopular, lanky, werido that nobody really wanted to be friends with. This was fine to Sherlock, he didn't enjoy the company of most people anyway; including his elder brother Mycroft who studying politics in Cambridge.

Sherlock was quite adorable as a child but as he grew older, his appearance was not at all interesting. He hid his sharp blue eyes behind a pair of round glasses, and his hair fell in locks down to his ears. He never thought much on what to wear, usually he threw on a black woolly jumper and combat trousers and thought nothing more on this subject. His skin however was unhidden, his pale complexion never touched nor flawed by human mendings or desires. Sherlock didn't consider himself a virgin, a virgin meant you had a sexual place in society and Sherlock wanted no part in mating or romance for that matter.

He'd never felt love or affection for anyone but his own mother and perhaps on his brighter days he would find himself admiring his brother from these standings. But never had anyone interested him romantically or sexually. And so became his quest for love, both somewhat imaginary and ideally humorous.

This was until he set eyes on John Watson.

* * *

They hadn't meet on the most romantic terms. It was Lunch, and like everyday Sherlock had settled down by the old apple tree, discarding his glasses as the sun fell over him. His hand at arms length as he read a notebook which consisted of a bunch of scientific formulas. He was mumbling and rearranging some of the numbers, drawing arrows to indicate which would be combined. It was quite a pleasant day although he'd rather not admit to himself the irony of this 'caring lark'. The sun was suddenly blocked out by the fanned branches, his body was clouded by shadows this was with the exception of a stray light coming down onto one side of his face and down one half of his body. He didn't even flinch when he heard the crunching noises of somebody approaching but he did allow himself a roll of the eyes.

"Plenty of spaces on the benches, rather muddy down here I'm afraid." He spoke loudly not even bothering to look up, he chewed on his bottom lip in frustration and ruffled his long curls before letting out a long sigh and scratching a rubber across the page, erasing some of his supposable errors.

"Nice weather we're having." John spoke causally, dumping his bag onto the ground and settling down, Sherlock gritted his teeth and tried not to look at how the man had presented himself to him.

"I'm John and you are...?" John put his hand out. Sherlock shut his eyes and snapped his notebook shut making the blonde man jump in surprise.

"Not interested." Sherlock announced, getting to his feet and striding away quickly.

* * *

_10 minutes earlier._

"Much to pretty! Customized with a nice face, shiny hair and the obvious lover on the shoulder, I'd say that she's way out of your league Johnny boy!"

John face twisted in disgust at the use of his dreadful nickname. Moriaity, the man beside him nudged him to show humour and winked in an almost flirtatious manner. They continued to walk along the foyer silently, glancing at people that may be used as suitable candidates. Moriarty paused as a large brunette waved at him from the other side, Moriarty smiled and waved back at her.

"How about Gertrude Finches, John? She's pretty." Moriarty said although it was clear by his tone that he was simply complimenting the woman. Anderson snorted.

"Pretty dumb I'd say, she flaps her hands like she's trying to fly, Nutter I'd say." He sneered, Moriarty spared him a dark look ready to have a dig into Anderson.

Moriarty was regretfully one of his best friends, a smart, rich and very powerful man that was known throughout the college as the boy that won all the awards; he was often presented on billboards advertising the college to potential students and had joined most of the study groups. Although he was sometimes cruel; he was very protective around others that had certain issues that were permanent.

"I suggest you hold your tongue Anderson, Gertrude Finches is a fine lady, it shows in your ignorance that you have no knowledge of autism at all, keep your mouth shut unless you have something clever to suggest." Moriarty snapped striding forward a few paces outside the foyer and into the campus grounds. He looked around.

"Melissa, to desperate, Alice, such a hag! Mark, much to camp." John snapped his head up.

"Mark? I hope you're not suggesting..." Jiohn stopped when he saw the devious smile on his friends face; automatically he backed away, shaking his head.

"No! No guys!" He put his hands up defensively. Anderson perked up at the apparent horror John would encounter.

"Yes how about Lestrade?" He laughed delightfully. Moriarty smiled at the idea but shook his head.

"Lestrade wants no part in this remember?" Moriarty said, recalling how the kind man had took his leave when John accepted the challenge. Moriarty had been somewhat surprised when John had approached him asking for assistance, he'd of course accepted in aiding his friend but only because Anderson was being much to harsh with his suggestions.

"I said no guys!" John yelled out, flushing red as he drew in the attention of a few passing students.

Moriarty smirked.

"Come now John, you've accepted the challenge like a good sportsman, and it won't really be love, it's just a game. Sarah will see how happy you are, come running back and** beg** you to crawl back into her bed." Moriarty purred darkly. John shuddered, the idea of having Sarah back brought tingles to his stomach.

"And think how much more simpler it'll be with a guy. No flowers, no whining, no-"

"Periods." Anderson cut him off, John glared at him but it was obvious that the point was recognized, after the 3rd guy he stopped looking disgusted.

After 30 minutes of surveying and writing down a bunch of candidates, the three settled down onto a bench and began to go through the names.

"Alex Lits?" John read out the name and waited for Moriarty and Anderson's approval.

"Daddy's girl, you wouldn't make it out alive if you messed with her." Moriarty claimed shaking his head. John went down the page.

"Jasmine Hills?" John suggested.

"Dated her, small tits." Anderson breathed out.

"Small tits don't bug me, you dating her however..." John quickly crossed the name off earning a stern look from Anderson.

"Piss off!" He hissed kicking John under the table.

"Kelly Rogers?" Moriarty suggested while John and Anderson began a small kick war under the bench. Anderson shrugged but John shook his head.

"Lesbian." He stated and the two looked at him inquiringly. John shrugged.

"Harry." He said and the name was scratched off automatically.

"Christian... Clarke?" The minute the name left his mouth, Moriarty and John both turned to glare at Anderson who had began to hum the _**'EastEnders'**_ theme.

John sighed.

"It's useless! Let's face it, Sarah's not going to come back to me even if I-"

"Sherlock Holmes." Moriarty breathed out, John fell silent, after a few moments he glanced up at Moriarty who was watching something with utmost interest. As John turned to see the person Moriarty was looking at, he noticed the sun coming across his site and blinding the man's image at first before blurring away and hiding amongst the trees. That's when John Watson saw Sherlock Holmes for the first time, exposed and glowing under the sun's thick stream. He noticed those sharp blue eyes looking almost at him intensely.

Without another word, he stood up, his heart falling with him.

* * *

Thanks so much for your feedback guys! I've had some really bad news scooped on top of bad news so I'm releasing this early and hoping and praying that people tell me what they think. Hopefully you'll stick through with me till the end on this bumpy ride. Ta-ta ;)


	3. Chapter 2: It's Pink

Disclaimer- I do not own Sherlock, the BBC do. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle made Sherlock Holmes and I make no money from this of course.

A/N- Sorry for the Spelling and Grammar again! Thank you for the reviews, deeply appreciated ) Chance again to say- This is only based on She's All that, a lot of it in the film won't happen or will be portrayed differently.

Question- Does anyone know If Martian Freeman will stay play Dr John Watson in Sherlock Season 2? I'm getting a little nervous about it because it might clash with 'The Hobbit' and I really don't want to see any of the actors from Season 1 change cause they were all brilliant.

I've started watching The Office (UK), yea Jim is my favourite character but to my credit he brings a lot into the show, romance, humour, ETC. And I hate the boss.

Anyway I'll shut up now!

* * *

John Watson began to fractionally have lunch with Sherlock, always by the old apple tree. Sometimes he talked, sometimes he did not; simply listening to Sherlock's one-sided conversation with awe. On rare occasions Sherlock asked John for his opinions and briefly smiled whenever John replied with the right answer, but frowned and ignored him if he replied with the wrong.

Several times, Sherlock would order John to fetch something and most of the time John obeyed him. John learned that if he asked Sherlock the location of the item, Sherlock would ignore him for the rest of the evening unless he had the required item; he also learned that if he wasn't quick enough, Sherlock would be gone by the time he got back.

"I swear, he'd a bloody nightmare." John moaned to his friends after Sherlock had disappeared for the second time that week. Jim patted his hand knowingly while Lestrade shrugged and continued to eat his pizza thoughtfully. It was times like these that John found himself blissfully content with the presence of his closest friends, he even managed to ignore Molly and Donovan as they passed their table, one being an Ex-Girlfriend of Jim's and the other being close friends with his ex, Sarah.

Donovan like her on and off boyfriend (Anderson) never approved much of John. She felt that -like Jim- he would use one of her friends and break them apart; however John was different, he actually liked Sarah whereas Jim claimed to date Molly for another reason. Still, even when Sarah changed, Donovan stuck by whatever story she'd been fed about John and now felt satisfaction with the break-up.

"You shouldn't mess with people John." Lestrade spoke licking his lips thoughtfully. John paused for a moment before sighing.

"Lestrade I very much doubt that Sherlock will open up to me at all at this rate. It's been a month and there's only 6 weeks left; and what have I got to show-" John put down an empty dish on the table. Jim picked it up and gazed through the bottom, smiling.

"Better than flowers I suppose." He said before putting the dish back on the table with a lingering gaze. Lestrade put the rest of his pizza into his mouth and chewed slowly.

"Perhaps you should allow Anderson the victory, that way nobody gets hurt." He suggested.

John flushed and Jim smirked.

* * *

It was Friday, 11:30am. John knew he was early but today was the last day he would have with Sherlock. He was giving up.

Strangely he felt so lost when he came to the conclusion; a part of him wanted the moments with Sherlock to last forever, he didn't have to think when he was with him, he didn't have to worry. It was like being in a giant bubble and Sherlock made him feel safe and normal, which ultimately reflected on Sherlock as being dangerous and crazy.

The spot where Sherlock sat everyday was empty like he suspected. With a sigh he flopped down to his place and gazed up. Watching the space between the branches with hooded eyes as the sun flickered through the cracks. As quickly as the sun came, it went and John's lids landed gently.

He thought of Sarah. Thought of her kind smile and warm eyes. He remembered them smiling at a camera and then pulling faces through a collection of shots before kissing each other sweetly. He remembered her hands, her soft hands as she kissed him for the first time, so nervous. He tried not to think of her after the money, and instead focused on his friends. He began to fit all his loved one's into a picture frame. He thought of a field and placed himself in the middle, Jim and Lestrade besides him, waving in slow motion while smiling. He put his sister Harry there, sober, with Clara holding onto her like she wouldn't ever let go. He put his friend Mike there, and his parents. He tried to fit Sarah in, but as quickly as she appeared with a smile on her face and arms snaked around John's waist, she disappeared with a smirk. And then quite suddenly, Sherlock was in the background; trotting along the picture from one side to the other, getting closer and closer as he appeared from several different places. He was besides his sister and her girlfriend, and then he was suddenly next to Lestrade waving with a blank face (1). John felt something odd in his chest, as Sherlock appeared behind him, arms wrapped where Sarah's had been and smiling.

When John woke up their was a female standing where Sherlock should have been, texting frantically on her Blackberry. She acknowledged John with a quick look before turning her attention back to the screen. John stared at the woman for a moment slightly confused; then he ruffled his hair and sat up straight.

"Have you-"

"Sherlock? Main Hall." She interrupted quickly, licking her lips and smiling at whatever she had written. John blinked at her before shaking his head and groaning.

"Did he-"

"No." She shook her own head and turned her attention on him for a short moment.

"He never tells anyone where he is or what he's doing." She sighed heavily. John stood up and brushed himself off, he then looked at her again.

"What's your name then?" He asked curiously, she smirked.

"Antha, Emily, Katie, Mary; whoever you want me to be." She replied before turning her back to John and walking off.

* * *

When Sherlock entered the hall with his violin case, he wondered was it worth it? This made him feel so exposed and stripped, with everyone watching him, ignoring him as he decided to play his piece at the end of each month. He knew that the other violin player gained applause by playing the most common of all pieces, and yet when he decided to play his fast and complex piece he only got half-hearted claps and the dark eyes of his brother upon him.

Mycroft Holmes, his brother. The man that came every month to listen to his brother play, watch him as he ripped himself apart on stage and shared how he felt with everyone. Mycroft knew that Sherlock was very talented, more talented than anyone in the entire hall. But people didn't understand Sherlock's music was based on how he felt. So when Sherlock stepped onto the stage and played the bow to the tune of anger and confinement everyone looked away and ignored as most usually do.

Sherlock stepped onto the stage, violin in hand, his eyes met Mycroft's as he rested the instrument against his chin and brought the bow down the neck. Mycroft closed his eyes and listened as his brother brought his hand down with a cold slide. Hard and fast just like always, Sherlock lost himself as he slashed his arm against the body and plunked the thin strings with careless actions. He gazed at the crowd with rejection in his eyes, looked at his brother with envy and then at his own hands with pure hate.

Mycroft turned away the moment Sherlock started a new verse and the doors suddenly opened. In the hallway stood John Watson looking baffled by the performance. But it wasn't the entrance of John Watson that shocked Mycroft, but that Sherlock's music had changed. The tempo was still fast, but in some places slow and careful. Mycroft was confused as to why some of the verses were enticing and slow why others were still rushed and harsh. Sherlock met John's eye and played a particularly long high note. John smiled and Sherlock plucked the note hard.

Quite suddenly, the string snapped and whipped Sherlock on his face, causing his head to recoil and his glasses to fall. When Sherlock looked up again, a trail of blood ran down his face but his eyes with lit with passion as the stage-lights fell upon him once more.

John watched stunned, and for a moment their eyes locked. One wouldn't believe love at first side, but the moment Sherlock's eyes lit John had unknowingly fell hard, a raw emotion flickered in his eyes one in which Sherlock had never seen aimed at him in such a way. Eyes dimming as he lifted his shaking hand, he strung a final note and a sea of different and unwanted emotions warmed him, his head dropped from the end of the violin and he fell to the stage like a broken puppet.

Mycroft slipped out when everyone was hurrying to the stage, a smile on his face as he passed John Watson.

Who'd stopped acting the moment the strings weren't plunked and the echoes of Sherlock's music invited him to a dance.

* * *

(1) Had to add this, it reminds me of the whole 'He's in the cornfield!' bit from Jeepers Creepers.

A/N- To cliché perhaps? Oh and if anyone can guess the reason why the chapter is called ' It's Pink' I'll do a call out, and it's not just because it relates to a quote from the first episode x :) Have fun guessing x


	4. Chapter 3: What's it like

I do not own Sherlock, The BBC do, Sherlock Holmes was created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I make no money from writing this.

Sorry about it taking so long and being so short.

* * *

The sun was annoying, it's hair streaked through the blinds and caused Sherlock to moan and raise a hand to his face. A clean cut, no chance of infection, especially since a plaster had been applied to his face. His eyes fluttered opened, his vision although blurry could make out distorted figure rushing across the room.

"You haven't been eating."

Sherlock turned his head slightly and glanced at John Watson who had settled into a tall plastic chair, scrunching his legs uncomfortably with his back hunched to Sherlock's level.

"Boring. Wastes my time... do you know where my glasses are?" Sherlock asked, glancing up at the man sharply.

"Waste of- Sherlock you collapsed on a stage doesn't that make eating a little important?" John asked, his hand scrunched as he broke eye contact with those brilliant blues.

"You could of-" He squeezed, "-you could of died." He mumbled the last bit, biting on his lip.

Sherlock snorted and waved his hand causally.

"You sound just like them, Sherlock, eat. Well done boy that's it just another mouth full. I'm not some dog, I don't take orders and I won't be treated like a five year old." He said. His gaze suddenly fell upon the scurrying young nurse who was arranging some flowers.

"Do you mind!" He spat harshly, she turned to him startled before rushing out the room. John winced as the door slammed shut.

"You could try to be a little nicer,you know polite." He said "make some friends." Sherlock glared at him a obvious flicker of hurt in his eyes.

"I don't need you." He said coldly. John began to protest but the man had already turned his back to him.

"Of course you don't" John agreed, he paused for a moment, watching Sherlock's blank face.

"But... I need you." Sherlock didn't move, but his mouth twitched a bit and his eyes flickered back slightly. John suddenly reached over and grabbed Sherlock's hand, squeezing it tight.

"With you... I feel human. Maybe- maybe that's enough for now." John said smiling as Sherlock turned his head to meet his eye. For a split second, Sherlock's fingers relaxed in John's grasp, coming down to touch the knuckles.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Sherlock wrenched his hand away quickly, glaring at the wall. John sighed and silently watched the slightly younger man for a moment. With his heart thumping he turned to the person and his heart dropped.

Sarah.

* * *

It had seemed in that moment everything had fallen back into place. Lestrade, Jim, John and Sarah had been sitting down for lunch, Sarah cuddled up against John who just stared on blankly and ate his chips.

"Do you fancy going out in the summer, to the beach or something?" Sarah suggested stealing a couple of John's chips.

"Mmm." John responded pushing away his plate and leaning against his arm. Lestrade shook his head weakly as Sarah's face fell, he leaned over.

"Hey Sarah I heard about the promotion, you'll be a doctor in no time!" He said smiling at her.

Sarah grinned, picking up a chip and nibbling on it thoughtfully.

"They really liked my work. I was thinking now that I'm getting a reasonable wage, me and John could go away in the winter, somewhere hot?" She directed the question to John who just shrugged.

Jim was smirking, eyes flickering back towards John and Sarah. He was still smirking even when Molly came along and sat down next to Sarah glaring at him with hate. John suddenly looked at her, smiling hopefully.

"How have classes been Molly?" He asked. Molly looked at him surprised before smiling forcefully.

"Maths was fun the other day..." She mumbled.

"What about Chemistry?" He pressed on, his eyes lighting up with hope. She stared at him for a moment, noticing how Sarah's face fell.

"It's fine..." She said. "So Sarah, how are you? Hav-"

"-Everyone okay in your class?" John interrupted. Sarah flushed red with embrassment.

"I'm so sorry Molly, John calm down." Sarah said, she turned to John and placed her hand against his face, he glanced at her for a moment before leaning in and kissing her. It lasted for only a couple of seconds before John pulled back, without a word he pushed himself to his feet and walked off.

* * *

Sherlock blinked back at himself in the mirror. He looked so different, he never noticed how blue his eyes were until he began to wear contacts. His hair now curly and shorter, framing his face quite nicely. He glanced down at his clothes, a long jacket that fell to the back of his legs with long black trousers to add to the look. He glanced back up at himself again and stared at himself wordlessly.

"Is this enough?" He asked. From behind him Jim stepped forward grinning like a Cheshire cat, his arms encircled Sherlock's waist, he leaned in and breathed in Sherlock's scent.

"Perfect." He whispered, he rested his chin on Sherlock's shoulder.

"**John** will love you." He said.

Sherlock smiled.

* * *

:( Why do they give us so much work at Christmas?


	5. Chapter 4: MINE

Still do not own or make Money.

Does anyone know how to upload on LJ, I keep messing it up :/ Extremely Short but I have to give something.

* * *

Word travelled quickly whenever guys were concerned, especially when Molly Hooper wanted them.

Sherlock was fresh to her now that he'd been unveiled.

"He's so smart! You should what he looks like when he's glancing out the window. O M G- girls, I think, no wait, I'm in love." Everyone at the table fell silent. It was often said that Molly was way to picky about her guys, it made John feel sick that last week Molly would of shunned Sherlock for his odd looks and personality. Sarah nuzzled against him at some point, her hair curled and long. John closed his eyes and drowned out her voice as he stroked her head tenderly; he imagined that Sherlock was the one nuzzled against his knee.

His thoughts were broken immediately when Jim slapped his tray down beside him, causing Molly to shut up and glare at the smiling man. Snapping open his eyes, John noticed that his Best friend was watching him with a smirk, hand on his cheek.

"You know John, you can cut the act now." He spoke suddenly after picking up at chip from John's plate and observing it, John's hand froze, his eyes flickering up to meet Jim's. Jim grin lengthened as he twirled the chip in his fingers before popping it into his mouth.

"It's mine now John." He said, John stared at him for a moment slightly confused before shaking his head and pushing his chips towards the dark haired man.

"Here you are mate- all yours."

Jim eyes twinkled as he spared his friend a look before clapping his hands together loudly. Everyone at the table went silent and stared at him, Lestrade stopped talking to Anderson, Sarah slid back up, even Sally managed to pull her head up from her lovers neck.

"I've got an announcement to make. From today and onwards there will be somebody else joining our table- John, you're well acquainted with him I'm sure." John smiled as Jim gestured his hand towards him. Jim suddenly shot him a dirty look

"I'd like to warn you before hand to keep your hands off. He may look delicious, but remember it's my bed he crawls into at night. Not yours."

Jim made a hand gesture and the door swung open. John felt his heart beat faster as a man, taller than him approached the table, eyes lit like quick-silver, aiming at him. Jim twirled on his feet, and put out his hand to the man who took it after hesitating. Their eyes met; Jim momentary forgotten, Sherlock's eyes flickered to Sarah, who was still pressed against John; John's eyes widened as Sarah giggled at Sherlock and waved at him flirtatiously, he stared blankly before moving his gaze back to Jim; looking hurt for a moment. Jim put his hands on both sides of Sherlock's face and nested his forehead to the other man's.

"This is Sherlock. My boyfriend." He announced and very suddenly he was tugging the man's face towards his own.

* * *

For the love of- Why do I keep think Sherlock/Moriarty is a good twist to a Sherlock x John story.


	6. Chapter 5 Not good?

I do not own Sherlock, The BBC do, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle made Sherlock Holmes, I do not own, I also make no money from writing this.

A/N- I'm so sorry for shortness again. I'm getting slower seeing as my 18th (shh) is coming up, next week. And I don't like my Birthday.

I also had a few problems with one of my friends which are reasons for the (1).

Anyways enjoy.

* * *

"What are you playing at?" John slammed Jim against the bathroom wall, cold hate in his eyes. Jim smirked before adjusting his shirt accordingly and tutting.

"Temper, temper; my dear." He said, shaking head mockingly.

"How long?" John growled; grabbing a fist-full of Jim's white shirt causing it to crease again.

"How long what?" Jim answered back coldly. John gritted his teeth.

"How long have you been with my..." John hesitated loosening his grip on Jim's shirt.

Jim watched him with silent delight.

"Your little toy? Your project? I must say he's quite beautiful now isn't he... so..." He leaned forward until his lip was inches away from John's ear. "Naive." John snapped his head back up and gave Jim another hateful shove. "Shut the hell up!" He yelled, Jim responded with a giggle.

"Look at you, 'doctor' John Watson, the man who thinks of a guy when shagging a girl, ironic isn't it? The thought of being with a guy repulses you; yet here you are... in love with one." Jim smirk grew impossibly as John flinched.

"Oh." Jim mock-gasped, John's eyes closed and his fists clinched.

"You're in love with him." Jim stated again, he circled his friend once before leaning against the sink.

"Doctor Watson, in love with the 'freak'." Jim hissed the last word; that did it. John leapt forward and rose his fist.

"John!"

A flutter arose in John's chest as he turned to Sherlock, who had entered the bathroom at this point.

"Sherlock..." John mumbled, his angry fist fell to his side. Jim stumbled towards Sherlock looking frightened and confused.

"Sher, you should of heard him. He called me so many horrible things. He said 'gays' were wrong, he... he." At this point Jim had tears running down his face and he nuzzled into Sherlock's chest and sobbed loudly (1). Sherlock rose his head and caught John's eye, looking into them curiously. Taking in John's appearance, the red from an angry face, his clenched fist and then Jim's crumbled shirt, he let himself get disappointed, when seeing this John took a step forward.

"Sherlock, he's obviously lying." John chuckled weakly, a cold feeling swept in his gut. Sherlock brushed Jim off him, ignoring the man's protests.

"Why are you with her?" Sherlock asked suddenly. John went still for a moment before shaking his head and sighing.

"I don't know Sherlock. But I don't love her, I promise you that." John said with honesty, Sherlock's facial expression didn't falter but his eyes lit with what only could be described as 'hope.

"Sherlock, there's so many things I want to tell you. But first you're going to have to believe me." John said shakily. John stepped forward and reached for Sherlock's hand.

"I love you." John announced, Sherlock's eyes went wide and his hand shook in John's grasp.

"What did you say?" Sherlock asked with an almost silent tone. John smiled and brought his hand up to Sherlock's face, resting it against his cheek.

"I've fallen for you hard Sherlock in such short time. I've never been sure of anything... but... I'm sure of you. I love you Sherlock Holmes." He said. A tear rolled down Sherlock's face, John pushed his thumb across the tear and caressed Sherlock's face tenderly. And then for a brief moment, Sherlock leaned down before-

_I swear, he'd a bloody nightmare. _John flinched as his own voice rose echoed throughout the bathroom.

Sherlock froze, eyes sliding shut for a moment before he turned to look at Moriarty, who was holding up his Iphone.

_You shouldn't mess with people John._

_Lestrade I very much doubt that Sherlock will open up to me at all at this rate. It's been a month and there's only 6 weeks left; and what have I got to show- _the scatter of a dropping dish could be heard before a new conversation was played.

"_So what's happens if I lose the bet?" John asked._ Sherlock flinched in John's arms.

"_If you fail to seduce Sherlock AKA The Freak by the end of term, You've gotta graduate Butt-naked." Anderson said. _

"_Should be easy right...? I mean what's he got, no friends? I bet he's pining for somebody now." John laughed. _

The video stopped playing, Jim glanced up looking shocked.

"Sher- I had no idea. It was on his Iphone. Oh my god. John yo- you're sick!" Jim yelled out, Sherlock slowly turned to John; eyes dark and face pale.

"Am I a bet?" He whispered coldly, John flinched, closing his eyes and wishing he could disappear.

"AM I A FUCKING BET!" Sherlock cried out. John's eyes opened slowly, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Enough with the lies.

"Yes..." He answered softly. Sherlock's face remained angry for a few moments before his eyes softened and large tears rolled down his face, he stumbled back looking sick.

Without another word, he rushed out the bathroom; Jim called after him before racing off, his eyes lit excitedly. John's fell softly to his knees; staring at the door blankly with tears in his eyes. He couldn't see the boys that entered the bathroom and looked at him oddly. He didn't hear them at all. All he saw was Sherlock, and that face crumbling like his life before him.

* * *

I'm trying to round this story up. I'm getting worst at writing, I wrote this in what- an hour and a half. :/

(1)- I was with a friend the other day, when I said I wanted to get the Gay Pride Flag tattooed on me. Later on I went to Bible Study, and at the end I mentioned this and everyone was really homophobic. I never felt more offended in my life, I sat in the car and her mum had a go at me called gay people bad, so I told her outright and my friend has been so cold to me since then. I felt I should include this in the story because it's important to me. :/ Soz I'm ranting.

Oh, should I make this into a M story seeing as I'm 18 next week? (Ignoring all the other M's i've done ;) ) I probably won't, but who knows :D x


	7. Chapter 6 Still

I do not own Sherlock, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle does, This is the BBC's Sherlock and I make no money from writing this.

A/N- I am so so so sorry for the lateness, I was literally running on overtime for everything. I had two assignments to complete. Then I had to come home do my chores and literally try not to die of exhaustion, anyway one more chapter to go and then this story is completed. And maybe a M epilogue if people want it?

* * *

Sherlock was staring at the ceiling, he had been doing so for the past hour, thinking. A few days had passed since the bathroom incident and the scene kept replaying over and over in his head.

_Am I a fucking bet? _

Messages had been passed onwards to him by various students, he screwed them up without looking at them and chucked his phone into the first toilet he found after the 3rd text message from Moriarty, although the man himself had obviously been stalking him from a distance.

Girls had approached him from time to time, non of them interesting enough to maintain more than a ten second conversation with him. He missed the ignoring, missed being a shadow. And yet every-time he saw a glimpse of John Watson passing him, watching him, mumbling his name just loud enough for Sherlock- he wanted to exist, to be noticed by just this one man and be his everything.

And yet-

"_Should be easy right...? I mean what's he got, no friends? I bet he's pining for somebody now?" _

It hurt way to much.

With a sigh, Sherlock glanced down at himself ignoring his brother's smirk as he entered the room, followed by his assistant.

"Don't you look, fetching my dear brother? So delightful, mummy would be proud." Mycroft said as he reached forward and began to adjust his brother's tie. Sherlock slapped his hands away furiously and glared.  
"Don't be so spoilt little brother, after all who's pennies brought you such a fine material." Mycroft lifted an eyebrow at his brothers pout before pushing a few locks of hair behind Sherlock's ear.

"Sir, we really should be going." His assistant said glancing up from her Blackberry. Mycroft stared at his brother for a moment, Sherlock stared back, face blank but eyes sparkling with only an emotion that Mycroft could detect.

"Very well... Antha. Please will you escort my brother down into the hallway, I'll be down in just a moment." Mycroft said, Antha bowed her head slightly.

"Very well, sir." She glanced at Sherlock before turning on her heel and walking out, followed by Sherlock who kept his head down. Mycroft waited until his brother was out of site before dialling.

* * *

The party was so obviously for couples. John could barely look around before he was pulled into the photographer room by Sarah who had already drunk beforehand.

"John, there's Molly with Lestrade!" She squealed waving furiously at Molly who was perched in Lestrade's lap both looking at the camera with matching forced smiles. John rolled his eyes as the camera went off and Molly scooted off Lestrade's lap the moment the flash went off.

"Sarah, Oh my god. You look stunning, and John-" She simply forced a smile at John who had chosen to wear a jumper and jeans instead of an expensive tux. Sarah had dressed formally, together they looked out of place. Lestrade was one of the few guys who had decided to wear a decent looking suit.

"Lestrade, would you mind taking a photo with Sarah? Seems Johns not up for it." Molly yelled at the dazed man. Lestrade mumbled something before shifting his eyes on John who just shrugged. Sarah peaked him quickly on the cheek before putting herself in Lestrade's lap and smiling warmly at him in thanks.

John walked off the moment Sarah's head was turned.

He knew he would end up at the bar some-way or another, drinking down shots of punch like it was water, hunched over and tired. It was some rich geezers birthday, dressed up on the theme of Prom night. The one day he wished he didn't have to repeat. How Sarah got an invite only god knew. But John was pretty content as long as she stayed away from him and left him alone.  
"Steady on the punch Johnny Boy." John's shoulders hunched protectively as Moriarty sat down next to him, dressed smartly like always.

"Might choke, if your not careful." Moriarty said, John poured any shot to prove he didn't care.

"And what do you care..." John spat, drinking down the liquid and slamming the small glass down.

"Temper, temper. Wouldn't want Sherlock to see his pet in such a state." At the mention of Sherlock's name, John clenched his fists and turned his eyes hatefully on the man. Moriarty chuckled before lifting a hand to the barkeeper who poured him a glass of brandy with a bow. Before wetting his lips with the drink, Moriarty paused.

"Stay away from Sherlock Holmes." He said.

"Or what?" John spat angrily. Moriarty smirked.

"I'll have his pet put down." John's eyes widened slightly, Moriarty turned to him smiling warmly.

"Oh and in case you're wondering, that's a threat. Ciao." He stood up and walked off, disappearing among the crowd. John stared after him for a moment before the lights dimmed and somebody was yelling 'Lover's dance." Over a speaker.

* * *

"I can't do this." Sherlock stared at the crowd of couples, Antha on his shoulder. She grumbled something and stared at her shoes before pulling Sherlock towards the crowd.

"Come on." She said, she took his hands in hers and pulled, he stumbled towards her clumsily before he was spun forcefully in her grip.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at her noticing some girls stare at him and blush.

"Dancing. Dancing is an art form generally-"

"Don't Wikipedia it, my dear." A voice said, Antha was suddenly pushed aside and Moriarty was now gripping Sherlock and pulling him deeper into the crowd. The moment they were in the middle, Moriarty turned to Sherlock.

"Don't you look delicious, mmm." Moriarty breathed in Sherlock's neck before pushing the man away slightly and pouncing on him in a single moment, tangling their hands together and pushing his leg against Sherlock's groin.

"So beautiful. Hot. I've waited for you." Sherlock flinched as a long finger trailed up his thigh.  
"You're so lovely. Untouched. The sweetest of wines, yet to be tasted. I vow to pleasure you my dear, after all we were made for each other, weren't we?" Sherlock pushed Moriarty away the moment his hand was pushed on his groin. Quickly, he dived out of the crowd and paced outside, loosening his tie and ruffling his hair.

* * *

"John, where are you going?" John had spotted Sherlock exiting while he and Sarah had been dancing.

"I've got to go Sarah, let go of me." He said gently, eyes following Sherlock's movement. Sarah followed his gaze with curiosity.

"But it's the lovers dance! You can't just leave, what about me?" She asked as he wrenched his hand from hers and began walking towards Sherlock, who had now exited the building.

"JOHN!" She hissed and she reached for his hand again only for him to recoil more forcefully.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but it's over." He said. He didn't look back.

* * *

It couldn't of gone any other way. As Sherlock stared up at the sky, the heavens opened and the rain poured on top of him, he felt his eyes closing and he opened his arms out to hug gods gift. He spun around for a moment opening his mouth to catch the rain and laughing to himself as all the numb feelings he had, were swept away by the cool weather. It had been a while since he had smiled, since he wanted to by himself. But as he spun around, the action made him remember John; the happiness he felt, when they were joined; the flutter in his once cold chest. He stopped for a moment and made a choked noise as realization hit him. He loved him.

"I love you." Sherlock whispered trying it out in a cracked voice. The words were not new from his lips, as he had declared this to his mother at some point; but it felt so much more different.

As Sherlock opened his eyes, he saw John coming out the open doors, looking at Sherlock in disbelief as the slightly younger man smiled at him.

"John?" Sherlock said, he put out his hand to John. John didn't hesitate to grab it and the moment he did he was pulled into Sherlock's embrace. They stood there rocking slightly as the music below carried upwards.

"Sherlock, I-" Sherlock shook his head and pulled back to stare at the shorter man.

"John-" He said. And then John pushed forward and pressed his lips against Sherlock's cold one's, Sherlock froze for a moment, uncertain of what to do, and then his arms wrapped around John's shoulders and he gasped as John pushed against his lips.

As they pulled away for air, John leaned his head against Sherlock's and smiled.

"I love you." He said. Sherlock beamed at him.

"I love you too." John stared up at him in shock before reaching for the back of Sherlock's head and pushing them together more fiercely. Both of them clutching to one another as if life depended on it.

As they pulled apart, smiling at one another. A gunshot sounded. And John's grip ceased.

* * *

I'm watching 'To The Ends Of The Earth' At the moment, I have to say Benedict plays brilliantly, he hits his head at the start and I was wondering if it was an accident or acting, just looks so real. He's brilliant, I love him.

Anyway sorry for the cliff-hanger, I'm slightly evil! *shifty eyes*


End file.
